Eric's Erudite
by yepitzjustx
Summary: Just a one shot I was thinking of turning into a story. Lemons and mild language. Please review and tell me what you think!


Just a one shot that I might turn into a story.

Em's POV

It hadn't seen him in 8 months, hadn't had his warm hands or his soft lips to comfort me. Part of me wished it could have been another way but the Erudite in me told me there wasn't, well not a happy one. Sitting here now I don't understand how one single act could changed my whole life and have me condemn myself to isolation. We had been so happy, Eric was a dauntless leader and I had ranked well and gotten a job in the security room/patrol officer. It was all going the way we planned, many years ago in Erudite starring up at the stars on Eric's last night.

We were never more than friends, never had been or would that was something that we had agreed on years ago, though sometimes I wished otherwise. So it surprised me one night after my initiation that Eric came knocking at my door. He had obviously had a beer or two just like me, but he was sober enough to walk straight. He joined me on the couch and held me close pressing his lips to my shoulder. This wasn't out of the ordinary so I didn't mind but what came next was. He picked me up around the hips and brought me up so I was basically sitting on his lap. I just stared at him in surprise for a second as he brought his lips to mind. Shocked I just froze for a second before I kissed him back running a hand through his short blonde hair. He smiled and soon we were kissing passionately somehow ending up inside my bedroom with my leg around his waist. He tugged at my t-shirt with one hand as I traced from the top of his back, down to his pants line. His lips removed themselves from mine and began trailing down my neck. His t-shirt coming off, mine soon after as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He pulled my pants off in one swift motion and helped me unzip his pants and push them down. Then he brought his lips back to mine, in the passion I didn't even notice as he removed my bra and underwear, then his own. All the struggles of the last 17 years seemed to come undone as he entered me moving in a steady motion, both of us moaning in each other's was beautiful both of is there as one. I felt myself coming undone as we came to our climaxes relaxing into each other exhausted. In the moment I had not felt any pain to overcome with the man before me that I knew I had slowly fallen for. In that moment I had no regrets but the morning when I woke up and found him gone I realised it had meant nothing to him. Things would go back to normal.

Present

Tears where streaming down my face now as I rubbed my stomach and felt our child kick. 7 months ago I had collapsed in the security room so Four had carried me straight to the infirmary. He had gone to tell Eric what had happened but I had begged him not to. He didn't know. I had suspected for the last week after I had missed my period that I was pregnant. I was terrified I was only 17, it was a one night stand and Eric had once said that he never wanted children, as he didn't want to end up like his father. We weren't even talking anymore he was with Paris. It was in this moment that I now understood my fathers view when he used to say 'never let your heart dictate your actions'. I was now undone. The minute the doctor confirmed my suspicions I knew I need to go away, but I would need help and so far Four was the only person I could tell. What surprised me was how calm he was as a poured my secret out to him. After he just held my hand as I cried and said he'd be back soon as he slowly walked out of the infirmary. I panicked but he returned a minute later to tell me he had organised for me to go to Amity for a 10 month patrol mission, that one of his friends had a sister there who would help me. That's how I ended up here, now 7 months pregnant in an Amity medical unit wondering about home and if the little baby girl inside me would make it to see the world.

9 1/2 months later (Em is 8 1/2 weeks pregnant)

Eric POV

It had taken me a 4 months to piece together the puzzle of where Em had disappeared off to. For the first two months a couple of weeks after after that night I had been sent as a representative to visit Erudite and Candor. So it wasn't till I can back and knocked on her door to try and find out how to fix the situation did I realise she was I had gone around to her friend Christina who just scowled at me and told me that Em had left for a job. Then I had searched through the job records using my authority as a leader but I couldn't find it. Frustrated I had asked Calvin who worked in security room with her and Four but all he could tell me was that the last time he had seen her she had collapsed on the floor and had been sent to the infirmary. That's what had led me to the Doctor, who wouldn't tell me her record due to patient privilege but said he had heard her say she was going to Amity. But I couldn't just leave to go to Amity it would be seen as treason so I waited.

9 months

So when Max had said that we needed to sent a party to Amity as they wanted to strengthen the relationship with us, I had volunteered claiming I didn't want the job done improperly. Max and the others seemed to buy it but Four eyed me suspiciously and quickly hurried out of the room.

10 months later

Em POV

I stare at my beautiful girls sleeping form admiring here crimson blue eyes that remind me so much of him and her curly golden hair. Only one month old Kate was the spitting image of Eric I thought only getting my nose, hands and face shape, the rest was his down to her cheeky smile. My time on patrol was nearly over 10 months had flown by so fast, I didn't even want to think about my return. I was still waiting to hear from a dauntless couple who couldn't have children, on whether they could take Kat in otherwise I would have to leave her here, but that wasn't even an option now. At first I was so angry at myself and at Eric that I didn't think I would be able to look at her but the moment she smiled that melted away. I had been so fucking stupid. Eric was not the same Eric I had know back in Erudite glasses and all were gone. I knew that from the first day I arrived in dauntless that the boy now standing before me was a dauntless leader through and through one to be feared, unemotional and unkind. I was silly to think there was a nice side reserved just for me. Slowly lying Kate down in her my bed, I kissed her head and walked out towards the couch to finish my tea. What was I going to do? I must of fallen asleep because suddenly there was a knock on the door. Checking that I was decent I slowly walked over to open it, only to reveal a angry Eric.

Eric POV

I was mad and I didn't even know why. She had just left, no goodbyes at all just gone off the face of the planet. I knocked and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Em with her hair down to her hips and a shocked expression on her face. I didn't wait storming in to her apartment noisily slamming the door. She just turned and looked at me

'Well?' i yelled she just continued to look at me plankly

'Aren't you going to explain why you just left?' all she did was shake her head frantically and beg me to quite down.

'No? I yelled 'Im not going to quiet down till you tell me the truth?'

That's when I heard the faint cry of an infant in the next room and a terrified expression form on Em's face as she rushed to close the door. I stopped her swinging it open and running to see. What I saw caused me to freeze, it was a child that look exactly like her but with blue emerald eyes just like...what?

Em POV

This was my greatest fear that he would discover her so has he stood their frozen I secretly tried to move close enough to grab her and run. But before I could he stepped forward causing me to launch myself between child and father. He just looks at me with his upset expression and say 'who's is it?, ' Is it mine?. I was so mad I had never been this made before 'it' 'his' the look in his eyes told me that he now knew the truth she looked like him too much. I lost it screaming at him 'She fucking mine not yours?' as I pushed him further away. 'I carried her, I gave birth to her, I looked after her when she needed me, she mine?'. 'Not yours, I loved you gosh shit I love you now when I shouldn't and you tossed me aside and when I needed you, in that first month you were kissing some blonde bimbo so no Eric she's not yours and she never will be ok just fucking leave?'. Eric stands still as I break down picking a screaming Kate up and cuddling into her.

Eric's POV

I stood shocked and frozen all my anger banishing as I see the girl I love clinging my daughter to her chest. Is that what she though, all these years that I didn't love her, how could she not see. Softly I say 'I love you too Em, more than you'll ever know. Ever since that day in the park where you stood up for that elder boy who was been punched, you were so brave. I thought you just saw me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin that so after that night were I losted self control I thought you would hate me'. 'Paris was just my way of trying to not ruin our friendship, I was stupid'. I take a step forward 'I so sorry Em'. She is breathing heavily now, the tears still coming down. 'You know' I say 'she looks like you so much'. 'Her names Kathryn' She says. "She looks like you too". I take another step forward so that I'm now hovering over mother and child. Em looks up at me me with some hint of hope. All I can do is smile 'your incredible and your right I don't deserve to call myself her father but I would like to'. 'Give me a chance please?'. She seem to ponder and I close my eyes hoping for the best. Suddenly a familiar warmth fills my chest and I open my eyes to see Em and Kathryn into arms. We just hug for what seems like forever before she finally says 'I forgive you'. 'I love you'. 'I love you too Em, both of you'.

That night I lay in bed with Em in my arms and little Kathryn lying on my chest. Tomorrow we will venture back to our home in dauntless, back to the dream life we both shared. But now my dream is truly complete because I have my girlfriend and my daughter with me. This time I'm not letting them go.


End file.
